Pale Tears of Passion
by Von Krusch
Summary: Seemingly eternal happiness can easily be shattered, but can happiness be repieced? Or is it like glass? Clarice and Hannibal shall discove this for themselves. Is the first cut always the deepest?
1. Paradise

**PALE TEARS OF PASSION**

The plot is Johann's and I am he! But I must give the credit of all the characters, moving pictures, and literary literature to Tommy my home boy! aka the legend Thomas Harris. Sorry if my English is not so good as I am originally from Sweden but I have had the help of friend and like to use spell check to help edit the mistake in my story. This is my first try but I hope it is good. Please spend some occasion to review and read and mention as I would much like to learn of it.

**PARADISE**

Scarcely beyond midnight. In the cool grass atop the dark cliffs, Clarice lay back in Hannibal's arms and sighed with pleasure, considering how remarkable and perfect her life was. Reflecting on how blessed she was, like one of the world's greatest lovers. He was the Romeo to her Juliet, the Antony to her Cleopatra, the Kevin to her Britney.

While she mused over her beautiful existence, Hannibal mused over her beautiful features.

Her mysterious face could enchant any man; coupled with her flowing locks which captured the glow of the sunset, and the pair of pale blue orbs, which took his breath away, which, teamed with her flawless ivory complexion and exquisite cheekbones, made her worthy of a king among men.

Yet, a king, he was not. Often, he wondered why such a beauty would fall for such a beast. On the wrong side of forty, when he looked in the mirror, the face staring back was more Danny Devito than Danny Zucco.

But in her eyes, none of this was important. He loved her and she loved him. A mutual passion between two united souls. It seemed that this would last forever.

Little did they know, a storm was beginning to unfold. The only clue they had, was when a drop of cool rain descended from the heavens onto Clarice's angelic face. She grimaced, upset that their momentary hint of paradise had been disturbed, by what was clearly going to be a sudden rain shower.

'We ought to go back' she remarked 'Raindrops keep falling on my head, why does it always rain on me?', gesturing to the bead of rain settled on her nose. Though both were reluctant to leave the cliff top, despite the coming storm.

Hannibal agreed, then arose, turning to assist his sweetheart in rising. As she stood, they both paused briefly to admire the full moon, and the glistening, diamond-like stars that hung gracefully in the ebony sky. Then, amidst the increasingly-heavy downpour, they began a brisk dash back to their log cabin where a warm fire was awaiting them.


	2. Paradise gone astray

**PARADISE GONE ASTRAY**

The pair raced through the pounding rain, darkness seemed to be all around them like a suffocating blanket of shadow. The thuds of their footsteps grew louder, almost in unison with the sound of their thumping hearts. Gasping for breath, and soaked to the skin, they considered slowing down. After all they didn't mind getting 'dirty with sweat dripping over their bodies.' Then, a bolt of lightening streaked the sky, and a split second later, a roll of deafening thunder roared menacingly in the black night.

No matter how exhausted, they knew that rather than stopping, they had to run faster than ever, Hannibal thought to himself 'how many cliffs must a man run down before they call him a man?' they streaked along, their feet slippery on the rain soaked grass of this treacherous cliff top. All there was on their minds was 'Back to the log cabin, back to the blazing warm hearth'

Clarice bit her lip to refrain from cursing when she stumbled on the sodden grass. They could no longer see the difference between the land and the sky, there was only darkness. Hand in hand, they sprinted on, battling against the elements.

Hannibal tried to focus, but found for once he couldn't. He let go of Clarice's hand for just one moment, and then, he realised that he could no longer feel the ground beneath him, just emptiness. The last thing he heard, was his angel screaming out his name; as if it were the last thing on earth.

Clarice just stood their, eternity ticked by. She'd been running, hand in hand with Hannibal. Then her hand had become empty. He had let go! He had let go! She feared he'd discovered that magical thing, he was flying without wings perhaps he believed he could fly. She turned to look and saw him plummeting over the cliff edge. She screamed in vain, calling out his name. Now she stood there, alone on the cliff top. Unable to utter a word, unable to laugh or even cry. She just sank crestfallen to her knees. A broken woman staring down at the void beneath her, where her beloved had fallen.


End file.
